Scary Story Part 1"
by Imwithstoopid02
Summary: Horrific Humor. Is Sailor Moon really Serena? Or the other way around? Or either? And will It get to show her the truth in time?


Scary Story  
  
  
  
Serena tip-toed silently down the hallway of the 1,000 year old mansion. The wooden floor underneath her feet creaked so loudly she thought she would fall through. And she did. And not just to the floor directly below her. She was so fat from eating that 90-pound turkey earlier that she fell through every floor (she had been in the attic), all 162 of them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She finally hit solid ground, but by the time she did, she was in the basement. This was the place she'd been trying to avoid the whole time she had been in the house.  
  
She tried to jump up, but, because she was shaped like a basketball made for a whale, she could only roll around. She flapped her arms and kicked her legs around like crazy, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, she could hear a very quiet, almost silent, breathing. Slow, unsteady, ill-rhythmic breathing. It began getting closer to her. And closer. She stopped, eyes wide, pigtails straight out and erect, looking like a pair of legs coming out of the top of her head.  
  
"Wh-w-who's th-the-there?." Serena stuttered, scared out of her wits.  
  
It - whatever it was - said nothing. It just continued breathing in that freakish, off-beat way.  
  
"Who are you?! Somebody HELP ME!!!"  
  
Suddenly, It (we'll just call it, um, It) cackled maniacally. It stopped and started gagging. She thought she could hear it throw something, like a tennis ball maybe, up (like a cat would a hair ball). She grimaced in the dark and tried not to gag.  
  
"Are you okay??" she asked. It.  
  
It said nothing, but she could swear it was walking towards her, fast. She could tell because there was an incessant dragging noise, as if it had a broken leg, or a bag with something in it, or maybe.  
  
She could no longer hear It breathing, just walking. Well, more or less dragging.  
  
"H- U- Wh- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena stuttered, then screamed. It seemed caught off-guard and sounded as if it stumbled backward.  
  
"Blahgwoue!" It gurgled/yelled/screamed/yeah/monkeys/anyway/etc. It fell down and she couldn't sworn It had hit Its head on something because, suddenly, everything was completely silent.  
  
Serena calmed down and sighed a big sigh of relief.  
  
Just then, something grabbed her leg!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena jumped up, not even remembering how fat she had become, and knocked over It. It went stumbling around, as did Serena. She was trying to find the stairway, which would lead to the door, but it wasn't much of a success. It grabbed her ankle, and she kicked at It with the free one.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
She just continued screaming as she went. She ran blindly around, knocking down lamps and chairs and tables and monkeys and feet and pants and bags and monkeys and Its and phones and pillows and beds and monkeys and Its.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!!!" She screamed frantically.  
  
It tackled her from behind and laughed like Beavis off of Beavis and Butthead.  
  
"I caughtchu I caughtchu!!" It cackled and said, like the Crocodile guy off of Animal Planet. yeah. anyway.  
  
"MEEEEEENNNKKKKEEEEYYYY!!!! IT, GET OFF OF ME! BEGONE, EVIL BEING!!" With that, Serena, sprayed It with mace. In the eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena rolled around for a bit, then stumbled up the stairs.  
  
"GET BACK HERE SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena stopped suddenly and turned around. "What?"  
  
".Aren't you Sailor Moon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Oops. Well then. Sorry about that."  
  
Serena opened the door leading out of the basement and walked away.  
  
".Wait. Am I Sailor Moon?"  
  
Serena thought a moment.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
  
  
.BAM BAM BUMMMMMMMMMM! Is Serena really NOT Sailor Moon? Or NOT? Or not not? Or not NOT not?! Oh wait, I think I'm supposed to emphasize the LAST not, not the second not. Or not. Wait. I'll get back to you on that.  
  
  
  
.To be continued. 


End file.
